


Green Blue gold

by Vamixoshi



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Youtubers, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Drabble, DreamTeam, M/M, SMP, dreamwastaken - Freeform, extremely short, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, poem, random fucking thing i wrote that legit might be an au ill make or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamixoshi/pseuds/Vamixoshi
Summary: Was it worth it, just to be king?
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, clay/george
Kudos: 5





	Green Blue gold

Battered skin, Purple eyes, Cracked lips, and Bloody nose

Green met Blue, mixing into a hue

Gold met Crimson, Crimson dripping down and down to eternal darkness

King, what did it mean to be king?

This is my world, Green heaved.

I wont allow it, Blue sputtered.

Friendship

Oh it was too fragile

It all broke

Because of a Crown

Bloodied screamed filled the air

Blue turned pale

So.. pale. 

Blue turned cold, cold to the touch

Regret.

Dream clutched onto Blue,

Letting gross sobs escape

What is wrong with himself?

A hand reaching forward,

grasping onto Gold

Emplacing it up top

Was it worth it, just to be king?

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this random drabble I made; it means a lot to me!! <3


End file.
